This invention relates to coverings for a steering wheel of a motor vehicle having at least two approximately horizontally oriented spokes which are connected with a steering wheel ring and into which the coverings are inserted adjacent to the steering wheel ring, the coverings, on first sides, being bounded by expansions of the steering wheel ring and, on second sides, being bounded by a center part of the steering wheel.
Published U.S. patent application US 2003/0101840 A1 discloses a steering wheel which is installed in a motor vehicle and which has a steering wheel ring, two horizontal spokes, and one upright spoke, with the upright spoke extending below a horizontal steering wheel plane. Switches for backshifting transmission gears of a multifunction transmission with an automatic mode and a manual mode are inserted into the horizontal spokes.
A similar motor vehicle steering wheel is discussed in European Patent Document EP 1 190 918 A2. In this steering wheel, coverings facing a driver for receiving switches for operation of devices of the motor vehicle are provided in the horizontal spokes adjacent to a steering wheel ring.
It is an object of the invention to further develop coverings for the installation in spokes of a steering vehicle of a motor vehicle in such a manner that steering wheels with the same basic construction can be used for various vehicle models having different devices.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by having the coverings constructed as modules and, depending on the equipment of the motor vehicle, comprising function areas provided with areas without switches, with switches, or both without switches and with switches. Additional characteristics of the invention are also claimed.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that the coverings, constructed as modules depending on the equipment of the motor vehicle, comprise function areas provided with areas having no switches and/or with switches. By way of this construction, different coverings for defined equipment types or devices of the motor vehicle can be built in connection with steering wheels of the same basic construction. Multiple combinations of areas without switches and function areas comprising switches can be implemented on the coverings. The coverings offer a number of solutions for accommodating switches which are easy to operate and largely flush with the surface. Specifically, a transmission switch for controlling manual transmission gears of a transmission can be integrated in the respective covering in a neat and manifest manner.
The drawings show embodiments of the invention which will be explained in detail in the following.